Prom Night
by myfriendsarevictorious
Summary: What happens after prom between Austin and Ally.


**Here goes nothin'... Please enjoy. **

"So, are you two an item again?" Trish asks, as Austin and Ally sit with their chairs nearly overlapping while the four of them, Jace included, watch Dez attempting to dance with Carrie in her oh-so-restricting prom dress.

Ally releases Austin's hand, which she's been holding and absentmindedly tracing patterns as she glances up every so often to watch Dez or steal a look at Austin again, who always seems looking back, staring at her. Her cheeks go red at the thought of Austin staring at her rather than the mass of dancers as well as at Trish's question. It's only been a half hour since their slow dance and their kiss. Hell, it's been less than an hour since Ally had a completely different boyfriend.

Austin rescues Ally and smiles knowingly at Trish, brushing off her query with a simple and lighthearted, "Mind your own business, Trish" and then returning to looking at Ally. She grins at him and feels his palm get sweaty. Does she really have that much of an effect on him?

Ally offers to get some punch, returning mere moments later to the table where Dez and Carrie have both joined the chatting group. Carrie stands precariously straight beside Dez, who has his arm wrapped around her to make sure she stays standing. She walks over to Austin who's still sitting down in his chair, which is now alone and a few feet away from Trish's chair. She hands Austin the two cups and he places them on the table.

"Where's mine?" she asks, gesturing toward the empty space.

"That girl in the blue dress over there asked if anybody was using it and I said know," Austin replies coolly, watching as Ally's eyes do that little spastic look around when she's confused about something.

"Where am I going to sit, then?" She finally says, her brows furrowed as she looks from person to person.

"I was thinking here," Austin says as he reaches up and pulls her down onto his lap. She turns to face him out of pure shock, intending to say something creatively insulting, but finds his cocky smile and brown eyes staring back, unwavering and welcoming any kind of challenge. She smiles back at him, it's not like it's not a comfortable spot, plus she had a free excuse to be just about as close to him as she could possibly be in public. His hands play with the skirt of her dress and she watches them, then slides her hand around his.

"What time is it?" Carrie asks, clearly starting to feel the effects of standing for so long.

"A little past eleven, babe," Dez answers. "Prom's nearly over."

All six of them look around to see if Dez is right, and all voice their surprise at how many people have left or are in the process of leaving.

"Well, prom ends at midnight anyway. They're probably all going to get drunk or party down at the beach," says Trish, "Wouldn't be surprise if most of the guys here tonight have condoms in their wallets, too," she adds mildly, staring at Chuck and Sun Hee who were leaving, Chuck's arm wrapped rather low around her waist. Austin and Dez share a glance, ending in an awkward laugh from both, but neither is sure as to whether the other laughed out of guilty truth or entertaining fallacy.

"Should we get going too," Jace asks, nodding toward Carrie who was now almost completely supported by a gentlemanly Dez, who clearly wanted nothing more than to get her to sit down again.

"Yeah, I guess so," adds Austin, finally speaking after a while of silence, during which he and Ally had let their hands travel over each other, in the most innocent sense, as the barely paid attention to the conversation going on around them.

The six of them stand up and head toward the front door where all the jackets are. Ally, Trish, and Carrie all have their jackets put on by their dates, well, except Carrie, who had to be helped by Dez and Jace because she was starting the fall whenever she was left standing by herself for too long.

The limo that took them to prom is parked outside, the driver having returned a couple minutes before to await them.

"I love this limo company," Trish says, as they all climb into the back seats, Carrie struggling to bend enough to get in and then lying down on one of the seats. "They can take us to all of our houses too," she adds, as Austin and Ally complete their group and sit rather close to each other for the size of the limo.

Ally leans over to Austin and whispers, "Do you want to come over to my house? We can work on a song or something?" Austin leans away and nods fervently, in the most casual manner he can manage, and Austin leans over to tell Trish their stop. She looks surprised but, in her usual Trish-way, she just smiles a knowing smile at them and leans in, close enough that only the two of them can hear her over the music that was now playing.

"It's okay, Jace is coming to my house too," she smiles at Ally and Ally's eyes get wide. She looks at Austin quickly and he shrugs. Apparently this being enough for her, Ally nods back at Trish in her most innocent Ally-way and leans her head on Austin's shoulder.

"Goodnight, guys," Trish yells as she and Jace wave from the limo. Dez had taken Carrie back to her house and now Austin and Ally had been dropped of at Ally's. Only the light in the living room was on, a lamp near the window that made the house look occupied.

"My dad's still at the store," she says, taking her keys from her purse and putting them into the lock. He'll probably be there pretty late. We got this huge shipment in today and then there was something wrong with the flutes - they were piccolos or the were only half flutes or something like that - now Dad has to sort it all out by tomorrow or else the company won't-"

Austin pushes Ally against the just-closed door and devours her lips with his. His tongue creeps along her lip and when Ally opens her mouth, plays with hers, letting it roll over and around as they let their mouths dance to some inaudible music. Their hands travel up and down each other's back, holding on to anything they could just to keep some sort of grip on reality. When Austin finally pulls away, Ally's lips are red and her lipstick is smudged. Austin wipes his finger across the top of his lip and it comes back a little red. Ally laughs and stands on her toes s that she is level with his face, then kisses both of his cheeks and his nose.

"There, now your whole face matches." She settles back down on her heels and turns to the door, locking it and putting her key on the table beside it, along with her purse. Austin takes off his jacket and shoes and places them next to Ally's high heels beside the door and hangs his jacket on the coat stand.

"So, what do you want to do, then?" Austin asks casually, as if they'd not just had the most intense make-out session of their lives. It crosses her mind, once, twice, as she looks at Austin, from his shiny blonde hair to the pink flower in his jacket, to his black shoes. Damn. He looks really good in a tux. Austin finds himself equally transfixed. Ally looks amazing, she always does. Her dress is perfect and flowing, even as she stands in front of him, breathing rather shallow and staring at him as well. He lets the thought of the dress falling from her gorgeous skin seep into his mind, but he pushes it away quickly, hoping that she doesn't notice the flush of blood to his face and other body parts.

"Do you want something to eat," Ally asks as she walks to the kitchen, her dress flowing out behind her like a queen. "I have some pancakes in the fridge from yesterday morning. Not as good as fresh but, y'know, okay." She smiles at him and he walks over to the kitchen door, watching her take some out of the fridge.

"I'm not really hungry," he says, and Ally looks startled at his sudden presence in the kitchen.

"Oh, okay," she responds, placing the plate back in the fridge slowly, but taking one cold pancake out of it.

"I am though." She takes the pancake and puts it in the microwave on another plate and then turns back to Austin who is now standing in the middle of the kitchen. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure," he responds and pulls out a seat. She remains by the microwave and watches the little clock tick down the seconds until her food is done.

"Why do you think people always seem to be enthralled with the idea of have sex on prom night?" She asks, quietly, but not embarrassed.

"I... don't know," he replies honestly. He can think of a hundred movies with that plot, American Pie being the first, but can't think of an honest reason why.

"I think," Ally starts, as the timer on the microwave goes off. She takes out the pancake and sits next to Austin before speaking again, sounding as if she were talking over a business deal. "I think that it's because you're all dressed up and you feel like you're on top the world, gorgeous - or handsome - and unstoppable, right? Nothing could ever be better than this perfect night and you have this perfect person with you and it just feels... right. Plus, it's kind of like the full 'prom' experience in really cliché, Hollywood way." She took a bite of her pancake, chewing slowly and then taking another. Her eyes met Austin's ever once in a while as he stared at her, wondering whether she was genuinely trying to make small talk - in which case, it wasn't necessarily the best topic - or trying to make him take a hint.

Once Ally has finished her pancake, she throws the plate into the sink and walks back over to Austin. It's just after midnight, but neither of them feels tired, in fact, more the opposite.

"Austin," Ally asks, snapping him back to reality. She's holding her hair back and facing away from him. "This is really uncomfortable after a while. Could you do me a favor and unzip me please?" He stands up slowly and puts his hand on her neck. He moves away a little bit of hair from the zipper and adds it to the ponytail she's already holding. As he starts to unzip the dress however, audacity gets the best of him and he leans his face close to her neck, breathing slowly, and places a kiss on back of her neck. She shivers and he takes it as a good sign. He unzips the dress, slowly, and kisses more of her shoulders and neck. She leans her head back as he does.

"There you go," he says, as the zipper stops and the fabric is loose around her back. There's only the thin back of a strapless red bra on her back.

"Thanks," she mutters and lets her hair fall back over her shoulders. "Austin," she whispers, in her sultry voice. "Can you come with me?" Austin nods and she takes his hand, leading him upstairs to her bedroom. She has a decent sized room with a nice desk and white furniture littered with the crumpled remains of songs that hadn't been good enough. Her bed was made neatly and her pillows her blocked by a row of stuffed animals, most notably a blue dolphin and a goose.

Ally takes Austin's hand and pulls him inside, closing the door and then walking to meet him in front of her bed. She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. Their tongues danced again, but it was much more intimate this time.

"Austin, I'd really like to have the full prom experience." Austin stared back at her for a moment, registering just what she was insinuating, and then kissed her again.

"Ally, I know it's late and you're all, prom-y, but are you sure you don't want to wait? At least until we're actually dating again and-" she pushes her lips against his and he can feel her shaking her head against his. His hands traveled up her back and found the edges of the dress. He slid them off her shoulders until the dress came off by itself, slipping to the floor soundlessly, and Ally stood before him in a red bra and yellow thong. She slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, his hands wrapping around her torso and lifting her up so that her face is level with his as they kiss.

He sets her back down on the carpet and her arms graze his shoulders and down the front of his shirt. She tugs on his tie a little and then unties it, letting it fall loose around his neck and then starting to unbutton his shirt. He helped with the bottom as she did the top and soon he was topless, Ally's hands tracing his abs and arms. "God," she breathed, and then reached for his belt. He breathed sharply as it unbuckled and he felt his pants getting looser around his waist, but tighter just south of there. He slides the pants off and stands in his shorts, watching as Ally looks him up and down and feeling like some kind of store mannequin or underwear model.

"Do you like?" He asks with a grin and she nods. He kisses her again and this time goes to unhook her bra. With fumbling hands he manages to undo it in only two tries and the red fabric slips to the floor to join her dress. "My God, Ally," he whispers and lets his hands caress her breasts, thumbs circling her nipples lightly. She smiles faintly into their kiss.

"Lie down," Austin hisses, trying to control his uneven breaths. She does so and he crawls on top of her. Slipping off her underwear he begins to kiss from her neck down, every part of her that he can. He kisses each of her nipples, her navel, her thighs and eventually her sweet spot.

"Austin," she moans quietly, "please." He comes back to her face and kisses her lightly. She can just barely taste herself on his lips. He stands up and slips off his briefs. Ally's already unsteady breathing hitches for a moment as they hit the floor. He resumes his position on top of her and kisses her again, but stops suddenly.

"Ally, I don't have a condom." She smiles, and Austin knows he looks confused. She pushes him off of her and goes into her bathroom. She rumbles around for a couple seconds before pulling a package out from the bottom of the cabinet under her sink. She walks back to the bed with it.

"My mom, um, got them for me last time we started dating. She gave me the 'birds and the bees' talk... it was kind of awful." Austin snickers and Ally shoots him a look, but can feel the lack of effectiveness due to her complete lack of clothing. She opens the box and hands one to Austin, who rolls it on as she puts the box under her nightstand.

He leans back over her so they're face-to-face and moves in to kiss her before he pulls back, taking in her gorgeous features, but then talking in a voice that's neither a whisper nor a growl, but somewhere in between. "Ally," he whispers, "have you ever done this before?" She shakes her head and then seems to come to her own realization.

"Wait, have you?" A sense of relief floods her when Austin kisses her again and then shakes his own head.

"Third base, once. That's it." She leans up to kiss him and as she does, she can just hear herself whisper "go". Austin pushes in slowly. Ally gasps and her breathing gets more ragged. Austin waits and after a moment Ally breaths in deeply and opens her eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him fiercely as he begins to move. Slow at first, then quicker as both of them feel sweat covering their bodies, a blissful kind of closeness.

"Austin. Keep going! Austin!" Ally's moans become more pronounced as he slams into her again and again, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Trying to keep himself in the moment enough to watch her eyes roll back with every thrust, and her mouth as she said his name, and her chest as it rose to draw in air when he pulled out, just for it to be released in another moan when he thrust back in, it strikes him just how lucky he is, that they're truly a perfect match.

Their names are mixed with curses and commands, with sharp, shallow breaths and moans and gasps, then everything comes crashing down. Austin's entire body tightens as he feels Ally's do the same. They're groaning into each other's mouth as they feel the ripples of pleasure run through their body's. When everything is still, Ally opens her eyes to find Austin staring at her, handsome as ever, hair messed up and eyes bright.

"That was...," he starts, struggling to find the right word.

"Awesome," Ally says and kisses him lightly. He nods in agreement.

He pulls out and throws away the condom, then lies down next to Ally under the covers. He wraps an arm around her and she lays her head on his chest, feeling his heart rate and breathing slowly return to normal.

"That," Ally says, "was a perfect way to end the perfect prom." She looks at Austin again and moves closer to him. She knows they'll have to get up in a couple of minutes, lest her dad shows up while they're like this, but for now it's just the two of them, together, finally.

**So, obviously I don't usually write stuff like this. I was bored and figured I would try my hand at it. Feel free to leave your honest opinions. I doubt I'll be writing much more, if any, of this kind of fanfiction though. Thank you for reading!**

**P.S. The Songbook will be updated I promise, as will Nights to Remember. I just need to actually have some time in my life that isn't schoolwork or actual work or sports or I don't know, anything else that could keep me away from my computer.**


End file.
